


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Psychological, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he always dreams of a boy in pain and misery. what if it turns out that he's actually real?(lowercase intended)





	1. Chapter 1

_**tyler** _

_he's crying, tears drifting down his pale cheeks from his bright but still somehow always lifeless eyes. i watch, unable to do anything like always, in the doorway of the small room._

_my hands clench against the fabric of my sweatpants, wanting to reach out and comfort him but i know that my hands would just glide through him like he isn't even there. which he isn't. this is all just one of my sick dreams, no matter how life-like it seems._

_there is the slam of a door from downstairs and seconds later the familiar pounding of thick work boots on the stairs. i flinch along with the boy and immediately turn around, shrinking against the wall as i give him a sympathetic look._

_there is a tugging sensation in my stomach and i know i'll be waking up any moment. my vision starts fading._

_i glance over at the huddled figure on the floor, his terrified expression and wide eyes staring down at his stained converse._

_blackness fills my vision and i fall down, not feeling anything as i hit the floor that isn't really there._

then i woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**4:34 AM, Thursday** _

i wake up screaming.

heavy breathing, head pounding, and tears drifting down my pale, thin face as i let out hysterical cries.

my bed sheets tangle against my flailing limbs and the room is so hot and humid that i feel like i'm suffocating.

the sound of socked feet pounding down the hallway and my roommate rushes in, his brown hair a mess and his eyes full of worry.

"tyler!" brendon shouts, grabbing my arm, his voice is filled with concern.

i shove him away without thinking, "i-i c-can't breath." i gasp out, my hands holding my head as a migraine continues to rack through me.

he grabs me under my arms and yanks my covers off of me.

my eyes close and i feel myself being moved. my mind's throbbing and i feel like someone is trying to bash my skull in.

flashes of the dream.

the boy. bright hair. mocha eyes.

his screams and cries echoing throughout my head like clockwork.

a shock of cold water brings me out of my thoughts and i jerk back to reality, the cold water of the shower pouring down over me as brendon stares worryingly at me. my sweatpants and shirt stick to me from a mixture of water and sweat. i'm breathing heavily, trying to calm down.

"ty?" brendon says softly and i force myself to look up from the tiles and focus my blurry vision on him.

"i'm sorry." i say softly. this is third time in the past two weeks i had woken up like this.

brendon sighs, grabbing a towel from the rack and handing it to me, "i'm not mad just concerned. tyler you can't keep doing this."

i ignore his question, moving to shakily stand up, grabbing onto his arm for support and leaning onto him as i peeled off my clothes and dried myself off. my legs still felt like lead and i almost loose my footing a couple times. he helps me to my bed and doesn't say anything else until i'm under my covers again.

"tyler i think you need to see a doctor to help with these...dreams."

i immediately shake my head, "if you think that then maybe you should be the one going to the doctor."

he gives me a look, "its been like this for months now and its only getting worse."

i look away and focus on my hands in front of me. i didn't realize i had been gripping my comforter, and i relax my hands, trying to hold them still so they wouldn't shake. early last march was when they had first started; a dream of a boy with colorful hair being choked by what i assume is his father or close family member. at first i thought it had just been a strange dream but then a month later i had another dream about the same boy. and then again and again, only now more frequent.

"ty..." i shook my head, "brendon, no. just please...let me sleep."

he doesn't reply and i hear him leave, guilt prickling in me. i push the feeling away and close my eyes, welcoming sleep and hoping for no dreams.

-

_**1:58 PM** _

**brendon:** _hey ty, if you're feeling up to it wanna meet sarah and i at the mall after you get off from work?_

**tyler:** _yes bc i want to third wheel_

**brendon:** _we're not dating_

**tyler:** _ha_

**tyler:** _could've fooled me_

**brendon:** _coming or not?_

**tyler:** _sure but you're buying, see you guys at 6 ;)_

-

_**6:12 PM** _

i'm running late, very late in fact.

i run down the sidewalk, pushing past people and heading towards the subway entrance. i push through the crowds of people, not particularly caring about being polite and courteous.

someone shoves me and i stumble into the wall. my head hits it and i wince, catching myself before i fall to the ground.

"fuck, sorry." a boy says, running a hand through his fading hair as he rushes past.

i barely register what had happen, my hand rubbing the back of my head as i regain my stance.

_wait..._

i whip around, looking desperately around me for a mop of dyed pink hair.

_it couldn't be._

_no fucking way._

"i'm going fucking crazy." i snap at myself, pushing through the people towards the exit where the boy had presumably went.

he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_9:17 PM_ **

the evening with brendon and sarah passes in a blur and i finally get back to the apartment, feeling like im going to collapse any second.

exhaustion is hugging me like an old friend and i welcome the prospect of sleep. the boy i had saw a couple hours earlier was still on my mind but i've willed myself to dismiss it as a illusion no matter how real it had seemed.

sighing, i lay back in bed. my eyes are heavy and i stare up at the tiles on the ceiling. honestly i'm scared to go to sleep. my dreams are only getting worse. i know that i have to go to that doctor, i have to start trying to make things better no matter what it takes.

my eyes close and within minutes i drift off, my head still spinning and far from being calm.

 _eyes snapping open in surprise, i almost choke when i find myself in the bedroom of the boy._ _this has never happened two nights in a row before and panic pushes back against me._

_theres screaming from downstairs and i push myself off the floor to the open doorway. the colorful haired boy is breathing heavily on the top of the stairs, his colorful locks a mess and eyes bright with tears._

_his, what was assumed, father was screaming at the bottom of the stairs, his voice echoing throughout the small house._

_"what the fuck are you doing here?" both me and the boy flinched at the hatred in his voice._

_the boy doesn't respond and suddenly the man is up the stairs and lifts the boy by his collar. choking and gasping, the boy yanks uselessly at his attacker but the man just laughs before throwing him roughly onto the floor._

_a flash of silver and a gun is being pointed at the boy._

_tears are drifting down my face now and all i want to do is wake up. i couldn't watch this anymore, it's killing me._

_as the gun is raised, the boy lunges forward, pushing the man backwards and off his feet. with a crash, he tumbles down the stairs and landing motionlessly on the floor._

_frozen, the boy stares for a moment before finally getting to his feet and running down the stairs._

_i follow without thinking and halfway down the street i feel a tugging sensation and i fall to my knees._

_whisps of darkness curl in my vision and i look up as i loose consciousness, watching as the boy crosses a street._

**_2:29 AM, Friday_ **

gasping for breath, i wake up, coughing and sputtering.

without thinking i push myself out of bed, yanking on clothes and slipping on the nearest pair of shoes.

that street. the one the boy had been crossing onto, is familiar. very familiar. it's one i walk on everyday.

i don't care if i was crazy. i know i must be to be doing this. but i don't care anymore.

i'm going to find him, tonight or how ever long it takes.


End file.
